Drew's Sexual Adventures
by The Eighth Hero
Summary: Drew has a checklist of the guys. Her goal: Having sex with all of them before the summer is over. Rated M for lemons and language. OCs needed.


**It is time to spread lemons all over the HoO.**

**This is a fanfic about Drew and the number of guys she hadn't had sex with yet. This is going to be full of smut.  
**

**I do not own HoO.**

Drew has a checklist.

A checklist of all the guys she hasn't had sex with at camp. She's had sex with over half of the guys at camp that peaked her interest. She's one of those girls that could get any guy she wanted any time of the day. And she always left them satisfied.

Her body was the most lucious at camp. Her breast were huge and the kind you wanted to fuck all day. Her firm ass just mad you want to squeeze it and smack it. Her legs ran for miles and her sun kissed tan was unbeatable. She had the perfect body.

That's why she had the checklist. Who wouldn't want to fuck her? These guys on her list were her targets, and she intended to make her mark.

The top guy on her list: Jason Grace.

He was into the Dumpster Queen. That bitch threw her off her throne in the Aphrodite cabin. What better way to get back at her than fucking her boyfriend? Plus, Jason was the hardest guy to seduce at camp beside Percy.

A great way to start her journey through the camp.

Drew prepared for the day of seduction. She wore a black tank top that showed off a lot of cleavage, booty shorts, and knee high black cowboy boots. She touched up her perfect makeup and went off to her morning activity: archery.

Jason was there. He was hitting bullseyes without breaking a sweat. Drew could see his triceps flex as he pulled back the arrow. She saw his toned muscles through his thin white shirt. She could feel herself getting wet.

Drew stood next to him and bent over to get her arrow, giving him a perfect view of her ass. Jason couldn't help but look and he found himself getting hard.

She got up and looked back sexily. He turned red and went back to his arrows.

She just smirked and shot. She missed, badly.

"Aw, I can't hit the target!" she acted. She stomped the ground with her foot. "Jason? Can you help me?"

She gave him a sad face and he fell for it. He went over and directed her problems. But she knew better. She pulled him close and leaned her back against his chest. "Just direct my body."

His erection got harder, and he tried to hide it. "Okay, like this."

He moved her arms around and she purred. He controlled himself. "Like this Jason?" She lowered herself on his bulge and moved up and down.

He backed up and said, "Yup, that's perfect. Bye."

He quickly walked away to his cabin. She had him. She walked over to his cabin. She looked through the slight opening of the door and saw Jason touching himself.

He was pumping his penis up and down and moaning like crazy. He was saying, "Piper, piper, piper."

She was shocked. How could he be saying Piper's name and not hers? Drew stormed in and locked his door.

"What the Hades, Jason?" Drew said still watching him masterbate.

He looked at her and got harder than he already was. "What? It's called a boner and releasing."

"I know that, I've done that to most of the guys at camp! I mean, why are you saying Piper's name?"

He looked down and stopped pumping. "Because I was thinking of her."

She just grunted. "Why would you think of her, and not me! I'm way hotter than her!"

He checked her out. "I guess, but me and her are closer."

"So you've slept with her."

His member calmed down a bit. He started shifting uncomfortably and said, "Not exactly."

She raised an eyebrow. "You haven't had sex with her?"

He kept looking at his erection.

She made a wide smile and said, "You've never had sex."

"I'm waiting for her to be ready! And I'm willing to wait," he said and started to pull up his pants.

"Don't put those back on," she went over and pushed his pants back down. "Why wait for her, when you can have me now?"

He stared at her and she took of her tank top. Revealing a black lace bra and her boobs were hard and erect. She went down on her knees and grabbed his penis. He was shocked and she grinned. She pumped up and down.

He moaned and she went even faster.

"Do you like it when I stroke your penis?" Drew said seductively.

Jason nodded and his cock sprang back to life. He was at least nine inches and large. She never had a penis that large enter her. Then she stopped and he cried out, "Why did you stop?"

Drew took him in her mouth and sucked. She went in and out increasing speed. He was moaning like crazy and grabbed her hair. He pushed her head down and she started deepthroating it. She managed to swallow the whole thing, which turned Jason on even more.

He was close. And she went faster.

"I'm close Drew! I'm very close! Don't stop! I- uuuggggghhh!" he came in her mouth and she swallowed all of his cum.

His load was so much she didn't know when it would end. When he was done she grinned evily and unclapsed her bra. She put his dick between his large boobs and went up and down. He was hard again and grabbed her hair.

"Suck it," he commanded. Drew was being turned on by the dominating side of Jason. She obeyed and he moaned.

He came after five minutes and she stood up.

She took off his shirt and revealed his marble-esque body. He could've been one of those muscular statues. She drooled and took off her pants. Her black thong was wet.

"You're so wet," Jason said rubbing her pussy. She moaned at his touch. He used his other hand to squeeze her boobs. She started to moan more and he locked his lips with hers. He explored her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue wrestled for control and won.

He gladly let her travel. When they were done making out, Jason put her on the bed. He took off her thong and smacked her ass. SHe yelped which turned him on even more.

She was face up on the bed with her legs spread wide. Jason positioned himself and entered her. She moaned because he was so huge. He hit all of her favorite spots. She moaned and he grinned and thrusted repeatedly.

The bed hit the wall as Jason entered in and out of her. She was yelling and moaning as he fucked her. Drew was in pure bliss. No one ever hammered her that hard or that deep. Her nails dug into his shoulders because she couldn't do anything else.

This was the first time she was being the one being rode. She was always on top, but now she was just enjoying the ride.

Drew came and screamed, "FUCK!"

Jason's dick was covered in cum and Drew said, "That was your first time? You were amazing!"

"We're done yet," Jason said.

"Really?" Drew said, excited it wasn't over.

He wrapped her legs and drilled her even further. She was yelling with pleasure, never feeling so fulfilled. All the other guys never matched up to Jason's dick.

"Tell me what you want bitch!" he said as she came on him again.

She was speechless at the relentless fucking. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was enjoying every second.

He started to pull out and she screamed, "NO! DON'T STOP FUCKING ME! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME HARDER!" He started to pick up speed and she screamed, "YES! FUCK YES! FASTER! MAKE ME CUM OVER AND OVER! YES!"

He flipped her over and fucked her from behind. Her pussy was sobbing wet and he was still pounding her. He came a few times, but he didn't want to stop. It was like all of his sexual withdrawl with Piper was being converted into energy to fuck Drew.

Drew was still screaming and yelled his name. Jason was fucking the brains out of her. He was holding on to her breasts and she screamed.

Drew had no energy from cumming so many times. But he wasn't finished. She just took every inch of him again and again.

He fucked her for hours in different positions and angles. And she came over and over again. Her eyes were in the back of her head and she loved it.

By the time it was dinner, Jason had fucked her senseless. They had heard a few knocks on the door, but they never answered.

Jason was finally done and pulled out of her. She groaned at the loss of contact and he kissed her.

"Are we done, baby?" Drew said. Her eyes were half-lidded and the bed was soaked with their cum.

"Don't call me baby. I'm bringing you back to your cabin," Jason said as he got dressed.

"I can't move," Drew said attempting to get up. "I can't feel my legs."

"I guess I fucked you too hard," Jason smirked.

Drew couldn't believe that he fucked her enough to make her stop walking. "How am I supposed to get to my cabin?"

"I'll make something up," Jason said as he went out the door, leaving her on the bed.

"Wait!"

He looked back at Drew.

"You wanna do this again?" Drew asked, surprising even herself. She never went back to someone after fucking them. But he was the best fuck she ever had.

"We'll see," he said. And he walked out the door.

**That was hot.**

**The next chapter will be after Drew has recovered from Jason. Jason will be showing up a lot, like a warm-up for Drew or a threesome partner.**

**I need some OCs because I'm not good making up sex partners. I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
